


Potholing

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic has a chance meeting with V in the abandoned London Underground. </p><p>Warning: There's a slight tinge of non-con to this story if it is a trigger for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potholing

.

“Fuck V, fuck Creedy and fuck Finch!”

Dominic had just stepped into yet another pile of God knows what and his frustration weighed heavily on his shoulders. He leaned heavily on the tunnel wall while he removed his left shoe and scraped it off the best he could against the old brick work.

“‘We’ll have to check the tunnels.’ _We_. Right. The old man gets to sit in his office and take charge of the operation and we get to wade through shit.”

Dominic sat down heavily on the edge of yet another abandoned platform and let his torch play over his watch’s face.

“Past midnight. Midnight! Saturday night, midnight, ankle deep in shit when I could be out finding someone to warm my bed. Bloody marvellous. ‘Become a police officer. Stand for something.’ More like bloody stand _in_ something.”

Dominic was cold, damp, hungry and miserable. He had to admit that it’d seemed like a good idea when Finch had suggested checking the tunnels. Above ground in London there just weren’t that many good places to hide from the Fingermen. He’d just sort of assumed that the checking would be done by lower ranking officers.

“‘You must go Dominic. I need someone on the ground I can count on.’ And you were flattered. _Flattered_ , you stupid wanker.”

Dominic propped the torch on the platform next to him and removed a sad looking flattened sandwich from his pocket. The light from the torch played across his hands.

“I’m filthy. I’ll just hold it by the crusts while I eat and then throw them away.”

“Are you often in the habit of talking to yourself, Mr. Stone?”

Dominic dropped the sandwich and started to reach under his coat.

“I would not do that if I were you. You make a perfect target in the light from your torch and I simply could not miss from this distance.”

Dominic slowly lowered his hand, carefully laying it back on the platform beside him.

“A wise move. What brings you down here on such a glorious night as this?”

Dominic stayed silent, staring straight ahead into the darkness beyond the pool of light.

“A sudden urge to take in the sights perhaps? Tired of meeting the same old girls? Potholing on your list of things to try before you die?”

“Shut up, you psychotic bastard! I’m looking for you…. _We’re_ all looking for you, the whole bloody lot of us... A shot would bring everyone down on your head.”

“A gun is your choice of weapon, _not_ mine. However, a knife from this range could not miss and is mercifully silent.”

Dominic sat up straighter on the platform, like he was attempting to make a bigger target for one of V’s knives.

“I like your nerve, Mr. Stone. Would you like a drink?”

“What?” Dominic shielded his eyes against the light and again tried to see into the gloom.

“A drink. Would you like a drink? A particularly fine, twenty year old single malt as it happens.”

Dominic thought about it. In order to give him a drink, V would have to get closer. The closer V got, the better the chance of regaining control of the situation.

“Yes, thanks. I would love a drink.”

“Using just the fingers of your left hand, take out your gun and kick it over here.”

Dominic knew he had no choice but to comply with V wishes. V emerged from the shadows, stopping just at the edge of the pool of light and kicking the gun further away behind him into the dark. V’s costume was, as usual, immaculate, right down to the high gloss shine on his boots.

“Bugger. How in the hell do you stay so clean down here?”

V laughed. “Not quite the line of questioning I was expecting if one of you ever got me alone.”

Dominic just stared down at his own stained coat and muck covered shoes. “It’s been a long night. You mentioned a drink, V?”

“Indeed I did.” V moved further forward into the light.

Dominic couldn’t be sure, but just for a second he thought he saw V sway, a little off balance.

V moved his left hand to expose a half empty whiskey bottle previously hidden by his cape and lifted his right hand to reveal that he was holding one of his knives. He moved toward Dominic like he was walking on eggshells.

It suddenly dawned on Dominic that V was drunk. He’d seen the over-compensation before and recognized it for what it was. Perhaps he could use the knowledge to his advantage.

“About that drink, V?” Dominic put out his hand, and V carefully placed the bottle in to it.

V put his knife back in his belt and moved to sit a mere foot away from Dominic on the platform.

“Aren’t you worried about getting your clothes dirty?” Dominic took a long pull from the bottle.

“My cape is strictly wash and wear,” V mumbled, then sniggered.

Dominic jerked his head around to stare at V. _Definitely drunk_. This he could use. He passed the bottle back to V, who stared at it blankly for a moment before raising it to his mask and then stopping.

“It’s always something. I suppose I’ll have to wait until later to drink more.”

V passed the bottle back to Dominic, who took another swig and then rested the bottle against his thigh. V was close enough that he could smell him, a heady combination of leather, clean musk and the sweet smell of the whiskey on V’s breath. Dominic had never thought in a million years that he’d be this close to V and live to tell about it.

“What are you celebrating V?”

“Nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing to celebrate, Mr. Stone. Earlier I was lectured for about an hour on how I am nothing but a cold blooded psychotic killer. After that it was either have a few drinks or prove her right. Under the circumstances, I thought it best if the bottle and I left her alone for a while.”

“Sounds like a good call.” Dominic took another careful swig from the bottle and lowered it again, shifting his hand further up toward the neck. “Very good whiskey.”

“I steal from only the best. This is from Creedy’s private reserve.”

Dominic tightened his hold on the bottle, flipped it and swung sideways across his own body at V who fell backwards onto the platform at an unbelievable speed causing the bottle to miss his head. He then sprang back up, grabbing Dominic’s arm hard at the wrist with his left hand, causing Dominic to drop the bottle which broke on the ground. The knife in V’s right hand was laid against Dominic’s neck.

“What an absolute waste of bloody good whiskey,” V muttered. “Now here we were, having a really nice chat and you had to go and do something stupid… and waste 20 year old whiskey into the bargain. Whatever am I going to do with you, Officer?”

“Let me go?” Dominic tried to smile winningly at V, but didn’t quite pull it off as the edge of the knife dug into his throat.

“So you can follow me back to the gal… home. I do not think that would be very prudent of me.”

V moved backward, dragging Dominic back on to the platform as he rose onto his knees. V stood up slowly dragging Dominic up with him, supporting him with his own body. Dominic realized that his cock was hardening in response to the sudden contact with the hard heaving muscles of V’s chest. V flipped Dominic around to face him. Still holding the knife to his throat he started to run his other hand across Dominic’s chest.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dominic gasped.

“Looking for any concealed weapons as you are obviously not to be trusted.”

V edged the knife back from Dominic’s throat and continued to run his other hand down both sides of Dominic’s body, then up between his legs. The more Dominic tried to will his erection away the more determined it seemed to become. V’s hand stopped over Dominic’s crotch.

“That’s not a weapon,” Dominic muttered.

V squeezed him hard once and let his hand fall away. “You could have fooled me, Mr. Stone. You must be going through a very dry spell. No wonder you were down here on a Saturday night looking for a woman.”

Dominic could feel his face redden. He swung his left fist at V, but failed to connect as V wrapped his arms around him, tangled one leg behind one of Dominic’s, and toppled him to the floor. V had him pinned to the ground beneath him and the knife was again at his throat.

“Very naughty, Officer. I think I will have to punish you.”

As V spoke, his mask thrust up against Dominic’s face, Dominic could smell the whiskey on V’s breath. It was obvious that the bottle he’d shared with Dominic had not been his first of the evening.

“Now, what form might your punishment take?”

Dominic was stunned to feel V’s growing hardness against his leg, but was not altogether surprised by his own body’s immediate response.

V shifted, rubbing his erection a little against Dominic’s thigh. “Now that _is_ a turn up for the books.” Again, V startled Dominic by sniggering. “It appears my body knows how it wants to punish you. Do not make any sudden moves, Officer, now there’s a good boy.” V levered himself back up off of Dominic, keeping the knife ready. “Get up. _Slowly_.”

Dominic did as he was told, standing face to face with V.

“I need your handcuffs, Officer.”

Just for a moment, Dominic stayed motionless. V flipped the knife in his hand and Dominic’s shoulders sagged, before he reached slowly into his coat pocket to remove his handcuffs.

“Policemen have the best toys. If you would be so kind as to back up, there’s a good chap.”

They backed across the platform to where a pipe ran across the wall, about five feet off the ground, above a foot wide ledge.

“Now handcuff yourself to that pipe. No, the other way round, facing the wall.”

Dominic really didn’t like the way this was going. At least that’s what he told himself while his cock tried to break through his zip. He had to lean forward over the ledge to drape the chain of the handcuffs around the small pipe. Once he clicked the second bracelet into place he was left straining, almost on tip toes, to stand upright.

“Perhaps I should just leave you this way, for your fellow officers to find you.” V stepped in close behind Dominic to run one hand down his flank. Dominic shuddered at his touch.

“It is still not quite humiliating enough. A little more exposure is perhaps in order.”

Dominic heard the trill of V’s knife leaving its sheath again, before feeling the cold blade against his waist.

“I really think this is humiliating enough, V.”

“No one asked you, Officer.”

V ran his knife slowly down both sides of Dominic’s hips cutting right through his belt and the sides of his trousers, leaving Dominic exposed from the waist down as the remnants of his trousers tumbled to the floor.

“No underwear, Officer? I’m stunned... And I was so looking forward to cutting them off you.”

Dominic hadn’t thought it possible but he hardened still further as the cool air hit his cock and exposed arse.

“What are you going to do, V?” Dominic heard the catch in his own voice.

“Teach you not to play with the big boys.” V jammed his own still-clothed erection hard against Dominic’s buttocks.

“Big boy indeed,” Dominic muttered.

“You said something?”

“I’ll not plead. I said I’ll not plead.” Dominic tried to cover his blunder and his excitement.

Dominic tried to look back over his shoulder as in the still quiet of the deserted underground platform he heard the buttons open on V’s trousers. He jerked as he felt the cold flat of the knife blade against his buttocks.

“Do not try to look at me again, Officer.”

The next thing Dominic felt slapped against his buttocks was decidedly warmer and larger. Dominic couldn’t hold in a gasp. He felt leather clad hands run firmly over his arse, spreading his cheeks just a little. Dominic felt moisture forming at the head of his cock as he braced himself for impact, putting his feet down as flat as he could manage on the ground. Nothing happened.

 _Was V still there? Was this just part of his humiliation? Was V trying to get him to admit to his need?_ Dominic was surprised to find V’s cape suddenly draped across his shoulders.

“I am sorry, Dominic. Too much whiskey, I fear. Please forgive me, I forgot where I was for a moment. I will _not_ be like them any more than I have to be. I will not force myself on anyone. I will not be like _them_. I am sorry. The cape should help to cover the damage to your trousers. Not like them, _never_ like them.”

“Bugger that for a game of soldiers. If you don’t fuck me now, so help me God, I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself.” Dominic shrugged the cape off.

“So you want this?” V again slapped his cock against Dominic’s buttocks.

“Yes, V. I want you to fuck me. Clear enough?”

Still there was no further movement on V’s part.

“What’s the matter now? Sobering up? Not interested in my fine arse now the urge to punish me has gone away?”

“No lubricant. It would hurt like hell.”

“In my pocket.”

“ _What?_ ”

“In my pocket, my coat pocket. I’d had plans for this evening until Finch sent me down here.”

“Oh. _Oh_. I have never done this before, not that I remember anyway. Although my body’s eager response to you does explain a lot of things.”

“Less talking, more fucking. Get the lube, spread it on your fingers... and then slide one in to me... Christ, V, I thought you’d take your glove off first.”

“My apologies, I—”

“No, don’t stop, I like it, was just surprised that’s all... now another finger and... fuck!”

“... I assume from the way you’re pushing back against my hand that was a good ‘fuck?’”

“Now, just ease your cock in to begin with and give me time to adjust.” Dominic waggled his arse for emphasis.

Again V’s leather clad hands returned to Dominic’s hips, spreading his buttocks as the lubed head of his cock settled against Dominic. As V again hesitated, Dominic thrust his hips back as far as he could, catching the head of V’s cock. V pushed further in, pushing Dominic back up onto his toes.

“That’s so fucking good,” Dominic almost purred. “Now keep moving, slowly to begin with.”

V slowly began to move in and out using Dominic’s groans as guidance as to when he was hitting the right spot. As Dominic’s panting increased, V sped up, reaching one gloved hand around to caress Dominic’s erection. It didn’t take long for either of them to come, V spilling himself deep inside Dominic and Dominic coming all over V’s leather clad hand.

Later, after V had let Dominic loose from the handcuffs, they sat huddled together on the ledge, with V’s cape wrapped around both of them.

“So, V.”

“Yes, Dominic?”

“Was Potholing on _your_ list of things to try before you die?”

Their laughter echoed away down the tunnels.

 

.


End file.
